


Don't Tell Me You're Jealous

by radiantdean



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantdean/pseuds/radiantdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets jealous when a waitress hits on Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Me You're Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested, my tumblr is radiantdean :)

“So, Sammy, what’re you ordering?” Dean said, glancing up from his menu to his brother across the table. “Wait,” he said, interjecting before Sam could do anything beyond opening his mouth. “Let me guess. Some kind of rabbit food.”

“Uh, a wedge salad,” Sam said, closing his menu and placing it on the table in front of him.

“Like I said, rabbit food,” Dean said, looking back down at his menu. Cas chuckled softly beside him, and he couldn’t help but smile at the sound.

“It’s not rabbit food,” Sam protested.

“Technically,” Cas said. “It is, as rabbits do eat lettuce.”

Dean closed his menu, looking up at Sam with a smug smile. “Our resident angel has spoken,” he said, his tone dripping of mock formality. “Case closed.”

Sam pressed his lips together, pursing them slightly, and rolled his eyes, looking over at the counter where several patrons were eating alone, periodically conversing with the waitress refilling their drinks. 

Dean took the opportunity to lean over and press a light kiss to Cas’s cheek, the angel’s stubble rough against the hunter’s lips.

“He’s just bitter because we’re right,” Dean murmured, staying close for a moment, his lips brushing against Cas’s skin as they moved with speech.

Cas smiled slightly and rested a hand on Dean’s knee beneath the table. “I know,” he said. “But I do think you owe me for siding with you.”

“I’ll see if I can figure out some way to pay you back,” Dean said softly before pulling away from Cas slightly, remaining close enough that he did not dislodge Cas’s hand from his leg. 

Just as Dean settled back into his seat, leaning back against the padded booth, a short, brunette waitress made her way over to their table.

“Hi,” she said, her smile bright as she fished a small pad of paper and a pen from his apron. “How’re y’all doing this evening?”

“Fine, thanks,” Sam said with a polite smile, leaning forward so his elbows rested on the table.

The waitress nodded, her eyes flicking to Sam for just a moment before looking at the other two men. “Have y’all decided what you want to get tonight, or should I give you a few minutes?”

“We’re ready,” Dean said, licking his lips at the mere prospect of the bacon cheeseburger he was planning to eat that night.

“Great!” she said, looking around the table as she flipped to a clean page on her pad of paper. Her eyes lingered on Cas for just a moment too long.

“I’ll have the wedge salad,” Sam said simply, holding his menu up to her. The waitress tore her eyes from Cas just long enough to scribble down Sam’s order and take his menu.

“Double bacon cheeseburger,” Dean said, receiving a nod from the waitress as she wrote down the order and took his menu.

“And what can I get for you, bright eyes?” she said, looking up from her pad of paper and grinning at Cas.

The angel blinked a couple of times, truly living up to the nickname as he stared at her, his blue irises appearing to shine and shimmer in the fluorescent light of the diner.

“I will just have a cup of coffee,” he said, smiling slightly, politely, as the waitress nodded and took his menu.

“I’ll get that for you right away,” she said, smiling at Cas for a moment longer before turning on her heel and walking toward the kitchen.

Dean stared after her, his lips parted slightly and his eyebrows so high that his forehead crinkled into his hairline.

“What the hell was that?” he asked before he could stop himself, glancing over at Sam before looking to Cas, who seemed wholly disinterested in the entire situation. He was sitting with his elbows on the table, his hands clasped together. Dean could just notice the angel’s hands working, twisting just slightly as his right thumb ran over the skin and knuckles of his left pointer finger.

Sam shrugged, his shoulders brushing the tips of his hair. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said.

Dean through a hand in the air, gesturing in the direction the waitress had gone. “That!” he said, his brain unable to find any word more suitable to describe the events that had just transpired. “The- the smiling, and the- the nickname!”

“I think she was just being nice,” Sam said, furrowing his brow slightly. “No big deal, right?”

“No- no big deal?” Dean said. “That wasn’t just being nice! That was a whole step up from nice!”

Cas turned his head to look at his boyfriend, eyes tracing the hard and jutting jawline, the muscles moving just beneath the skin.

“Dean,” he said softly, the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips. He did all he could to keep it from exploding across his features. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous.”

“No!” Dean exclaimed, just a bit too quickly. “No, of course not! That’s insane! She was insane!”

Sam let out a short burst of laughter. “Shit, Dean, of course you’re jealous."

“So you don’t think I have bright eyes?” Cas said, raising his eyebrows slightly. It was becoming harder and harder to keep his lips from twitching up at the corners.

“What? No!” Dean said, turning until he was almost completely facing Cas, his knee bent on the booth between them. “That’s not what I— Of course you— I just meant—“

Cas broke, his lips stretching from ear to ear and his eyes crinkling at the corners as he laughed, his nose scrunching up just slightly.

“I know,” he said, watching Dean with a certain fondness, a fondness of familiarity and admiration. He was silent for a moment before reaching over and straightening the collar on Dean’s jacket. “Just remember you don’t have anything to worry about.”

Dean’s face softened, the tension, anger, and disbelief melting from his features, replaced only with a soft look of adoration.

“No?” he said softly.

Cas shook his head, gently pushing Dean’s knee off the bench so he could move closer, pressing himself against Dean’s side. “Of course not,” he said.  
Dean smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Cas’s shoulders for a moment and burying his face in Cas’s messy locks. He dropped a brief kiss on Cas’s temple before looking up and grinning at his brother.

“You hear that?” he said, the slight look of disgust on Sam’s face only egging him on. “I’ve got nothing to worry about."


End file.
